


Yes, This One

by SoulJelly



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: Sissi introduces her new boyfriend to her father. [Drabble]





	Yes, This One

The first thing Sissi notices is that Odd is wearing the ugliest bowtie she has ever seen, the second thing being just how badly it clashes with his shirt. If she didn’t know any better she would almost think he’s doing this on purpose, just to wind her up, but there’s something almost nervous about the grin stretching over his face.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she says for the hundredth time, tugging down her dress and wringing her hands. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Odd grins, bouncing from foot to foot. “Darling, no one has failed to succumb to the Della Robbia charm. This will be a night you’ll never forget.”

Sissi mumbles something sarcastic under her breath and Odd does a great job of pretending not to hear her. Instead he loops his arm into hers, spins her around so they’re face to face, and winks.

“I just want to get things right. It’ll be fine, just great, you’ll see!”

He lightly grasps her shoulders, pulls her down towards him to press the lightest kiss against her lips, then releases her again and pushes open the door to the principal’s office.

“Good evening, Sir!”

Sissi steps into the doorway beside him.

“Daddy, I know we arranged to meet tonight so I could introduce you to my new boyfriend. Well, this is him. My boyfriend… Odd.”

Mr Delmas blinks at them both. He stands up, removes his glasses, wipes them on his shirt and puts them on again.

Odd skips on the balls of his feet then strides over to the desk and thrusts out a hand.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, Sir.”

“Della Robbia… you have been a student at this school for three years now. I know you well.” Mr Delmas’ jaw is slightly slack, but he composes himself enough to remember his manners, takes Odd’s hand and shakes it.

“I know, Sir, but I just wanted to get off on the right foot.”

“You were here earlier today. I gave you weekend detention for kicking a football through the library window. From inside the library.”

Odd grins and at least has the decency to look bashful. “Admittedly, not one of my finer moments. Still! I hope to make your daughter very happy.”

Sissi is blushing furiously, alternately swinging her arms at her sides and tapping her hands on her hips.

Mr Delmas speaks slowly, as though registering something for the first time. “And you’re… dating… my daughter?”

“Yes, Sir!” and “That’s right, Daddy,” come in unison.

The principal’s jaw gapes a little. He rubs his temple, opens his mouth to say something, closes it again.

“I suppose… if it makes you happy, Elisabeth…”

He heaves a long sigh and slumps back into his chair. Sissi takes hold of Odd’s arm and pulls him back towards the doorway, mouthing apologies to her father over her boyfriend’s head. They are almost through the door when Delmas recovers his wits and calls past their retreating backs- 

“Della Robbia, you still have to go to detention tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
